stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ken
Kenneth "Ken" Masters, commonly referred to as Ken, is a martial artist member of the Bay of Darkness. He and Ryu became enemies when Ryu crippled Ken's relationship with a girl named Temari. Ken allied himself with the Trifecta, working with Blaire Vherestorm and Liquid Snake, which made him one of the main antagonists of Season Four. However, Liquid and Blaire's temporary deaths resulted in Ken joining with the Darkness. Biography Background Ken was a 12-year old boy living in the United States when his tycoon of a father decided his son needed discipline to prevent him from becoming spoiled. Ken was trained under Ryu's adoptive father Gouken. For 11 years, he trained before finally returning to the United States. Ken began a relationship with a girl named Temari, though Ryu stepped into the relationship and wrecked their friendship. Blaire hired him due to Ryu's team-up with the heroes and promise of $10,000 and Chun-Li's head on a stick. Season Four ]] Ken makes his debut as an unknown man, working with Blaire and Liquid. He and his comrades ambush the Mushroom Force. They would surround their victim and beat them, but leave them alive since the Darkness requested they allow Mario to recover his powers. launching Hadouken to defeat Ken]]Ken and Ryu eventually meet have their long awaited rematch. Before their fight, it is revealed that Ken and Ryu stopped being friends after Ken's girlfriend Temari left him, something that he blames Ryu for. In a vicious martial arts battle, Ken is able to pin Ryu to the ground. However, he springs back up and uses his Hadouken attack on Ken. This severely injures him and renders him incapable of continuing the fight. Ryu is also at his limit and offers Ken the chance to leave. Ken limps away, saying Ryu's compassion will be the end of him. Season Five Subsequently, Ken joins the Bay of Darkness. He is summoned by the Darkness to meet the ninjas. He later takes out Zubashi with a single punch after the other ninjas were taken out by the pirates. He is then ordered by the Darkness to follow Gangles back to Ganondorf's base. After the Darkness' defeat at Ganon's hands , Ken is sent to spy on the League, overhearing Nox Decious talk to Zubashi about his intention to take down Darkness on his own. with Solid Snake, Ryu, and a pair of pirates]] The Darkness asks Ken to make up with Ryu. He reluctantly agrees before going to Ryu and apologizing. After the two settle their differences, Ness appears and tells them that Blaire is on his way with ninjas to attack. Ken gathers the pirates and prepares to battle. He and Ryu battles the ninjas when Snake is shot by Blaire and Ryu leaves to take Snake to the base. Blaire then shoots the pirates dead, leaving Ken to face his old comrade Blaire alone. Despite his efforts, Blaire easily overpowers Ken and knocks him out with a headbutt. He and Ryu later meet up with Darkness, who tells them that they can do whatever they wish as long as they are back in time for the impending ninja attack. While trying to think of something to do, Ryu turns downs all of Ken's ideas, stating that warriors "don't have fun." However, when Ken suggests something that he lies is dangerous, Ryu reluctantly follows him. Their destination turns out to be a park playground, where they frolic happily. However, while they are there, Zubashi's top ninjas attack them. After knocking out Ryu, one of them uses the Ninja Technique Berserk Mode to control Ken's mind, forcing him to walk away while punching himself. Ryu and Ken are both badly hurt from the attack and are unable to keep fighting, forcing the Mushroom Force to rely entirely on the pirates. Despite their desire to keep fighting, Luigi tells them not to, as he doesn't want anyone to die. Closure In the ending montage, Ryu and Ken are shown, fully healed, spending time together as best friends. Personality Ken takes fighting very seriously and was originally depicted as quite arrogant. However, he shows a more friendly side when making up with Ryu. This is implied to be how he once acted before his falling out with his friend. He is also shown to be very obedient, shown by how he cooperated with Blaire and later with the Darkness. Abilities / Skills Ken is an expert in martial arts and uses his skills to defeat his enemies. Relationships Ryu Ken and Ryu were once best friends, though they enter the series as enemies. They fall out when Ryu interferes in Ken's relationship with Temari. They do eventually make up and return to their roles as best friends. Blaire Vherestorm Ken and Blaire were once allies, though this was only because Ken wanted to oppose Ryu. When the other two members of the Trifecta were killed, Ken joined the Darkness as he merely wanted to oppose Ryu and because Darkness was the one who recruited them in the first place. When Ken finally made amends with Ryu, he faced Blaire on the battlefield. Ken suggested Blaire chose the wrong side, but Blaire believed Ken to be the one on the wrong side. The Darkness Ken and the Darkness have a complicated relationship. The Darkness has praised Ken on occasion, and is friendly with him. Ken was also obedient, not going against orders during his time with the Trifecta or the Brotherhood. Liquid Snake Ken and Liquid were partners when they were in the Trifecta. The two seemed to have worked good together defeating Mario. They seemed to have gotten along well but it is unknown if Ken still cares about Liquid now that he's dead. Trivia *Ken's appearance in Stupid Mario Brothers was hinted at in the first episode of SNEZ PEZ, as he was seen fighting Ryu. *Ken is the only member of the Trifecta to not be killed. *It is unknown why Ken hates Chun-Li and wants her dead. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Street Fighter Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Brotherhood of Darkness Category:Trifecta Category:Males